Trilopod
|image =Trilopod.png |caption =Trilopods in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth |name =Trilopod |species =Power-Absorbing Alien Creatures |nicknames =Torairopoddo, Hunters |height =? |length =? |weight = ? |forms =Bipedal Trilopods, Multi-Legged Trilopods, "New Powers" Forms |allies = Cryogs |enemies =Godzilla, Megaguirus, SpaceGodzilla, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Sanda, Gaira, Rodan, Baragon, Battra |firstappearance =''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' }} The Trilopods are a species of power-absorbing alien creatures created by IDW that first appear in issue #19 of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Name The "trilo" part of "Trilopod" likely comes from trilobite, a class of extinct prehistoric arthropods, while "pod" might come from "arthropod," and by itself is a suffix that means "feet" and is commonly used to describe creatures with multiple 'feet.' Appearance The Trilopods' general physical appearance is much like real arthropods. The Trilopods have a Trilobite-like shell, pedipalps lined with sharp teeth and radial mouths resembling those of Anomalocaris, and sharp arm-like scythes with red spheres. In addition, the Trilopods' appearances are altered because of powers they absorb from other monsters—such as gaining wings when they gain Battra or Megaguirus' powers, SpaceGodzilla's crown and crystals when they gain his powers, etc. History ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth While Godzilla and Megaguirus battle in Machu Picchu, Peru, the Cryogs deploy a pod to their location, which releases several Trilopods. Some multi-legged Trilopods pounce onto Megaguirus and bite into her, draining her blood. Godzilla tries to fight the creatures off, but is overwhelmed by them and then pinned down and restrained by a bipedal Trilopod. Several smaller Trilopods bite down on Godzilla and begin to drain his blood, while others crawl onto the bipedal Trilopod and merge with it, causing it to gain additional legs and sprout copies of Megaguirus' wings and spikes. Godzilla fires a blast of atomic breath to free himself. He then incinerates several of the smaller Trilopods with his atomic breath and even bites another's head off. The Trilopod that absorbed Megaguirus' powers proceeds to blast Godzilla with a powerful laser beam and then grabs him and carries him off into the sky. The Cryog emperor Karkaro, pleased with the result of the Trilopods' attack, sends two more pods full of them to the Monster Islands, while another group of Trilopods drag SpaceGodzilla to Earth, then attack him and absorb his powers as well. Just then, the Megaguirus-Trilopod drops Godzilla down in the same area, and it and the other Trilopods surround both Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla. Abilities Power Absorption The smaller multi-legged Trilopods can gain the powers of monsters whose blood they suck with their mouths. They will then latch onto the larger bipedal Trilopods and merge with them, granting the Trilopods the powers and physical characteristics of the monster the energy was stolen from. Chest Laser Cannons The Trilopods can fire laser cannons located on their chest. Gallery GROE Trilopod Character Sheet.jpg|Concept art by Matt Frank Trilopod.jpg|Trilopods in [[Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Issue 20|''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #20]] Trivia *Trilopod is the first completely new monster to appear in any of IDW's Godzilla comic series. Category:Monsters Category:Comic Kaiju Category:Clones Category:Aliens